


RBB Art - We're In Trouble

by phoenixmetaphor



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Art, Doppelganger, Hurt, Reverse Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixmetaphor/pseuds/phoenixmetaphor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double the Steves, double the Tonys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RBB Art - We're In Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2013 Cap-IM Reverse Big Bang. I had a blast and got to work with some very talented authors!
> 
> [ sinnaidle (sinuous_curve)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sinuous_curve/pseuds/sinnaidle) wrote [Looking Glass](http://archiveofourown.org/works/802464) based on this art.
> 
> [scrtkpr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/scrtkpr/pseuds/scrtkpr) wrote [Incursion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/812170) based on this art.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Looking Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/802464) by [sinuous_curve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinuous_curve/pseuds/sinuous_curve)
  * [Incursion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/812170) by [scrtkpr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrtkpr/pseuds/scrtkpr)




End file.
